The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and an image forming apparatus that take a screenshot of an image being displayed on a display to thereby acquire the image. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a technique for supporting use of a screenshot function.
There are electronic devices (e.g. smart phones and information processing devices) equipped with functions for acquiring images being displayed on displays, by taking screenshots of the images. For example, when images are acquired by screenshot executing sections under predetermined conditions and are stored into storage sections, conventional information processing devices cause near field communication sections to transmit the images to image forming apparatuses.